1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a screen image on a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for setting and displaying a screen image in an idle state of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “mobile terminals” refer to mobile phones or handheld devices used for wireless communications. Mobile terminals are becoming more integrated than pre-existing ones, which provided a simple telephone function, to now perform various additional functions. Recently, camcorder phones equipped with a camera, TV phones with a TV receiver, digital TV phones (DMB or DVB phones) and MP3 phones capable of processing MP3 music files have gained popularity with their additional functions. To meet the increasing demand for such additional functions, recently launched mobile terminals are capable of processing multimedia data.
Recent mobile terminals generally include an LCD display unit to display various types of data, including data necessary to perform some basic functions and multimedia data. Various display methods have also been developed to display multimedia data on a mobile terminal. For example, while in an idle state, a mobile terminal typically displays a preset screen image on its display unit. The image displayed in the idle state can be one selected from among the images previously stored in the mobile terminal or a picture downloaded or photographed by the user. However, in conventional mobile terminals, users cannot generate a screen image for use in the idle state by a combination of desired images.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing creative and distinctive screen images. It will be desirable to provide a method that enables a user to create a screen image for use in the idle state of a mobile terminal by providing a combination of some selected character images and that further allows the user to change the locations of the selected character images to change the screen image.